Daughter of the Devil
by abbyshay
Summary: Janelle, the daughter of Hades, is sent to the Camp on a quest under her fathers instructions to earn Percy's trust, and to learn his weaknesses; so in the end Hades can kill him off after he learns the information of how to become the most powerful god.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!! This is, in fact, my first story. I'm not sure if it's good or not, so the few that may read this, please do share how you feel about it! :D _

_I probably have a million of the details wrong to match with the books and all, but I'm basing this story off of the movie. Yes, the books were better, but I immediantly fell in love with the characters from the movie too, and I felt that I could work with them a lot more. _

_So anyway, thanks for taking the time to read :D _

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

_** Janelle**_

My father was crazy for sending me here. I looked up at the rock entrance (Μισό αίμα στρατόπεδων--Camp Half-Blood--was engraved within the stone,) and walked onto the site.

_ "Percy is the one you want to get the closest too. Give him your trust. Then we'll squash him like a bug_," My fathers voice rung out in my head. I couldn't tell if he was really speaking to me, or if I was just remembering this quote.

I walked on into the woods, looking for some sign of civilization, and came across no living creature for about three minutes. Then something rustled in the bushes to my right. I braced myself; one hand inside my jackets' pocket, reaching for my golden dagger.

Instead of danger, a satyr emerged, backing up clumsily; stumbling over branches. I let down my guard a little as the satyr finally turned, and spotted me. He jumped, startled, and stared skeptically at me. "Who are you?" His voice was deep, and it fit his appearance perfectly. Despite the gawky display before, he looked completely at ease. He was completely naked (not that it mattered,) and his dark skin seemed to glisten with sweat as if he had been running from someone or something.

"Janelle. Janelle Liberato," I said. I had actually rehearsed the moment I would have to say this millions of times before; to myself. Janelle Liberato wasn't really my name. Well, Janelle was my real name. But Liberato wasn't.

"Janelle huh? Well, I'm Grover. Grover Underwood." He took a step towards me and held out his hand.

I shook it, without dropping eye contact. It seemed vital to me to make sure I was completely safe here for the moment. What if they knew I was coming? What if this friendliness was just a sham?

"So Janelle, did you just get here?" Grover motioned to the single suede backpack on my back.

"Uhh yeah. Yes. My mom dropped me off just a few minutes ago. " I nodded while I said it. The lie tasted metallic on my tongue.

"Awesome." He grinned; his white teeth contrasting vividly. He glanced around, and when he accepted that it was only me and him he said, "I could show you around if you want."

I contemplated it, debating how this could effect things. Of course, it wouldn't be a big decision. I would have to make more important ones later in the mission, but I couldn't help but think that one wrong move, and I would fail at everything. I faked a smile, "That would be great actually."

"Great! Just follow me," He said and began his weird lope down the dirt pathway.

I did as he said, following a few feet behind him. He glanced back every now and then, making sure I was still there, and didn't say anything until we came upon an opening. There, the dirt pathway branched off into three different directions. One led down a hill and looked like it was heading toward a crystal clear lake. Another spiraled--for no apparent reason-- towards some small buildings; each one completely different from the others. The path right in front of us, stopped a few feet away, giving way to an enormous field that looked about two football fields long. The terrain sloped here and there, making it even more complicated to do what was needed there; training. Kids and teens alike were jumping and prancing around with swords. Behind them, the view was breathtaking. The mountains in the distance rose up in different shades of blues and grays, and off to the side the sun gave off hues of pinks and oranges, beaming like a spotlight.

Grover stopped at the mouth of the opening, "This, is where you'll be training," He said gazing around googly eyed as if he were seeing it for the first time.

I had to admit, it _was_ rather impressive. The sight of the bright meadow-like clearing, full of people training had my heart beating a little faster, but in a good way. "Wow," I managed to say.

Grover sighed dreamily, "I know right?"

I turned to look at him, and couldn't help but smile genuinely at the pensive expression on his face.

"Grover!" A guy with dark auburn hair and dark blue eyes, that I swore would be extremely easy to lose yourself in, ran up to us. He slowed once he was closer and came to the realization that I was standing there too.

I watched as he shot a glance at Grover and then back at me. "Hey," he said carefully, as if he was surprised to see me standing there with him.

"Hi."

He looked back at Grover, waiting for an introduction of some sort, and when he gave none, he flashed his eyes back to mine. "Uh. Since Grover here is kind of out of it, I guess I'll just introduce myself," He grinned, making way to perfect whiter-than-ivory teeth. "I'm Percy Jackson."

_Shit,_ I thought as I felt myself fall into the dark recognition that I was going to ruin this kids life. I had no doubt I would fail. I was the daughter of Hades for gods sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this one is rather long compared to my first chapter. I'll probably do some revising with this and the first chapter, so it may change a little soon. :)

Right now, I'd like to give a shout out to the one and only, Karmaric. She's completely amazing at writing, and she inspires me every day. (That was cheesy. I'm sorry. lol ;) ) I've been writing my own stories since I was in the fifth grade. She says she actually started writing this year, and she's already got more talent than I do. :/ ;D ------Thanks, Jackie, for putting up with my endless story ideas :) (And everything else I ramble about for that matter ;P) :)

I strongly encourage you to review. I need all the help I can get :P

(I personally think I moved a little too quick in this chapter . . . I'm not sure . . . Every time I reread it, it gets worse. :/ You be the judge :) )

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

_**Janelle**_

I wiped the grimace off my face and said, "Oh my gods. _You're_ Percy Jackson??" Even though it had been my plan to act this way in front of him at the beginning, I couldn't help but realize half of my excitement was real.

He laughed even though I was sure this happened to him with a lot of other demigods that didn't know who he was at first. "Yep, that's me." He said smugly.

I instantly recoiled inwardly. The way he said that one statement directly told me that he was arrogant. On the outside though, I was still smiling. "Oh my gods," I said again.

"Yeah." He shifted and glanced away for only a moment.

"I'm--"

"--Janelle Liberato. She's new here," Grover interjected, beating me to it. The fact that he hadn't spoken since Percy arrived, made his voice seem too loud, and I think it startled both me and Percy.

I turned to look at Grover just as Percy did, and I saw the looks that passed between them. Grover's boasting triumph shone in his eyes, and Percy looked just a little irked.

I bit my lip and took a step to the right, away from both of them. I hadn't been here for ten minutes and I had met Percy Jackson, and was beginning to think I was about to start a fight of some sort.

My mother, Cecilia, had told me I was alluring and could have any guy I wanted with only a bat of my eyelashes. All mothers were supposed to say that, right? That's what I thought, until I started middle school. A series of events made me understand it wasn't just something she was saying to make me feel better. It was true. I really _could_ have any guy I wanted. And most of the time, I would defiantly use that to my advantage. At seventeen, I had an authentic mix of charcoal and mahogany hair that curled naturally, and bright green eyes that sparkled at all times. My face was completely clear of freckles, and I never remembered a time when I actually had a blemish. Although my face was porcelain white, my high model-like cheekbones doubtlessly deserved a double take that I usually obtained.

Percy and Grover both looked my way when I moved. Percy immediately spotted my uneasiness, "Janelle." He repeated. "Jane for short?"

I nodded.

"I like it," He beamed.

I smiled and looked away, towards the many trainers on the field. One girl with lengthy, coffee colored hair was watching us intently. Percy followed my gaze, until it landed on the girl.

He looked back at me. "Oh. Um. Hey, I gotta go. But it was nice meeting you Janelle." He bounded away quickly towards the girl, and left me standing there with Grover.

I wasn't stupid enough to say I didn't see anything going on between Percy and that girl. Her watching us, and then him running off; that defiantly meant something. I don't know what was up between them, but I was going to find out. And I was going to bring it down.

"Ugh. So that was awkward. Sorry about that. He's just always won. I wanted to show him up for once. Sorry. Again."

I laughed. "No, it's okay. I understand." And oddly, I felt like I did. Here Grover was, apparently having to live with Percy's victories, while he sat on the sidelines. Percy obviously had a girl. And that thing that happened before just went to show how cocky he was. I already hated Percy Jackson and his perfectness. I felt a leap of enthusiasm for his destruction. My stomach flipped, and I could almost hear the praises from my father after my mission was complete.

Grover introduced me to practically the whole camp before I met Mr. D. He was a short chubby middle aged man, but somehow, I immediately had a sense of respect for him. Grover told me he'd meet me at dinner and ran off, leaving me there with him and a girl maybe a year younger than me with short blonde hair and muddy brown eyes.

"So you have no idea who your father is?"

This was actually a question I didn't know how to answer. Well yes, I was going to say no. I couldn't just come out and say Hades was my father, even if they did except it. If people knew that, they would put two and two together, and I would have no chance of destroying Percys perfect life. "No sir."

He squinted at me as if he were trying to read between the lines then finally said, "Cabin one. Trina, take her there, and see to it that she gets settled."

"Of course!" Trina bounced happily as if this was the most anyone had ever asked of her. She smiled warmly at me.

I forged a smile back.

Cabin one was too crowded for my liking. The building was separated right down the middle by a narrow passageway; boys on one side, girls on the other. In all, I estimated about twenty bunk beds in the girls (seeing as I didn't exactly go into the boys side of the cabin.) The fewer people that were actually there turned to stare at me; not a quick glance, but a long look that made me want to scream at them to freaking learn some manners.

Trina helped me unpack everything into a shelf that was next to our bunk bed. Apparently, I got the bottom since she had been there and called the top first. I kind of wanted to be alone, so I could plan what I was going to do next, but she kept talking a million words a minute, and I just wanted to scream and knock her out.

Everyone had begun to file out of the cabin after the first ten minutes, so there were only two girls in the opposite corner of us, giggling over a magazine. I wasn't stupid enough to think I could get away with punching Trina in the face with them in the room. I imagined my knuckles cracking across her face and almost couldn't stop myself from actually doing it, but luckily there was a knock at the cabin door and Trina stopped mid-sentence. I side-stepped her awkwardly before she walked into the narrow hallway and up to the door separating the guys and girls rooms. The other girls looked up as soon as the door opened; which revealed a guy, tall and blonde. The white scar under his eye was hard to miss; it made him look largely intimidating. His eyes searched the room, disregarding Trina altogether, and then they landed on me. "So it's true." He didn't say it to anyone in particular.

I examined him thoroughly; he was wearing a blue long sleeved cotton shirt, and dark washed jeans that seriously defined "the perfect fit." His bitter gray eyes pierced mine.

I didn't say anything,thinking maybe he wasn't even talking about me; even though I was the only person in the direction of his eyes. But then he pushed past Trina, who made an unappreciated noise and stumbled to the side. He walked to the edge of my bunk bed, leaning against the dark wood comfortably.

I glanced at Trina, who looked completely shocked, and then at the girls in the corner, who were staring at me accusingly. One of them leaned over to whisper something to the other, and they both giggled. I bit my lip trying to shove away my bad thoughts, and my eyes shot back to the guy in front of me.

"You," was all he said.

This wasn't really the way I'd like to begin a conversation, but I went along with it, "Me."

"You're Janelle _Liberato_." He said my last name oddly, and I was already beginning to feel bad vibes from this guy.

Trina stood to the side and watched, refusing to get in this confrontation.

"Oh. Yeah. That's me. Do I know you?" I tried to sound nice, even though what I really wanted to do was take the dagger from my coat and slit his throat for even daring to speak to me like that.

"Doubt it. I'm Luke. I wanted to come by, you know, to say hi since apparently I was the only one who didn't get to meet you earlier."

"Oh. It's so _very _nice to meet you." I said sarcastically. The words slipped out of my mouth before I even thought about it.

His eyebrows raised and then he laughed. "Right. Well. I really came here to tell you that we should talk sometime soon. I . . . have some information you might want to know." He said this last part so seriously it surprised me of how fast the mood had changed. He shifted and glanced at the girls in the corner who didn't even bother to look away.

"Information," I repeated as his eyes came back to mine.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I think it would be in your best interest to meet me."

I was completely confounded by this encounter. I had no idea who this guy was and he says he has _information_ that I might want to know? I felt myself gasp and quickly covered it up by a cough. What if he knew why I was here? What if he was planning on blackmailing me? What if--

"Okay," I told him. It probably_ would _be in my best interest to meet him. I mean, if I didn't, what if he started blabbing his mouth to everyone that I was here not to train, but to kill Percy? "Where and when?"

Luke glanced around the room, as if the little audience we had was starting to make him uncomfortable. "Uh, I'll talk to you at dinner later. We'll figure out a time and place then."

So he wanted to meet me... to set up a meeting time? Eh. Whatever. This guy was weird.

"Fine by me," I confirmed.

"Right," he took a deep breath, "Okay. Good. Great. I'll see you then." He turned abruptly and stalked back out the separating door to the guys side of the cabin.

I watched until I was sure he was completely gone before I even dared to look at Trina or the other girls. Trina turned to look at me at the exact moment I looked at her. A moment of awkwardness passed and I glanced away towards the other girls. They were both staring at me like I was the most disgusting thing they had ever seen.

I found a place on the wall, rather then making eye contact with anyone else, and stood.

"I'm not trying to get all up in your business, but you're new. So I'm gonna just tell you; you_ do not _want to get caught up with that dude. He's seriously bad news. He was the one who..." Trina lowered her voice, "stole the lightening bolt last year."

The mentioning of the lightening bolt made me look back at her. "Why is he still here then?" I only asked out of pure curiosity. If someone did something like that; threatened the lives of the gods and all of humanity, you would think they wouldn't let him back at the training camp.

She shook her head and sighed, "I honestly have no idea. People say it's because he has connections here somehow. Whatever. Nobody wants him here. He's like a . . . a . . . disgrace upon this place."

I glanced at the girls in the corner who were obviously trying to listen in to our conversation. "Do you have a problem?" I snapped at them.

They both looked away quickly and held up their magazine, switching there attention to something else.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Trina. She looked a little shocked at my outburst towards them, and I remembered I was playing the good guy here; I couldn't just walk around biting peoples heads off.

"I'm a big girl. I think I can handle him." I grinned almost devilishly at her, trying to change the mood with a little humor.

She smiled but sighed and shook her head at me. "So listen, I think I should stay with you during this meeting of yours and his. I mean, I won't necessarily be standing with you, but I can be off to the side, you know, kind of watching. I don't trust him. And even though I barely know you, I would rather not have something horrible happen to you."

I immediately knew that this idea of hers was not going to work for me. I'd have to ditch her soon. I couldn't have her lolloping behind me like a golden retriever. But at the same time, I was moved by her suggestion. She was a foolish girl, trying to trust me; to get to know me, and I could see she was most likely going to be in the way in the near future.

"Oh. I can't. I mean, I don't think that's the best idea. He'll notice something. I really don't think we should chance it. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll scream or something if something goes wrong." One of my weaknesses was thinking of something off the top of my head. I was defiantly going to have to work on that.

"Janelle. Your not gonna shake me, 'kay? I know him better than you do. I'll be in the distance. _You_ won't even know I'm there. "

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to get angry at her.

"Speaking of dinner, it comes right after sundown and the sky is starting to darken outside. We should probably start heading out."

She made it sound like we were going to have to walk a few miles to get there. "I like being one of the first to get my food, okay?" she said after she noticed my expression and then giggled.

So we headed out. The sky was, in fact, growing dark, and the only lights were the pale crescent moon, the stars, and the occasional lantern hung outside the cabins. I could smell the food way before we even neared the outdoor pavilion.

Halfway there, a group of girls joined us—or to be more exact, Trina—and I managed to slip behind unnoticed. I hid behind a cabin, watching as they got farther and farther away. Trina didn't even look back. Ha, so much for her "plan."

The only thing that could be heard was distant talking, a few chirping crickets, and my still breathing. I stood there, probably longer than necessary, but I wanted to make sure they weren't going to turn back around and try to find me. They never did. The still silent was just beginning to fully calm me when—

"Hiding from someone?"

I jumped five feet in the air and almost screamed.

"What the _hell_!" I whisper-shouted, my heart still racing in my chest.

"Sorry," Percy held up his hands innocently and grinned.

"Oh... my gods." I started pacing, unable to stand still.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you that bad. Calm down." He laughed.

"Do you think this is _funny_?" I snapped, breathing heavily.

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay?"

If he hadn't still been smiling, I may have forgiven him, but that smirk on his face just angered me more. I shot him a cold look and stalked back towards the pathway, now that Trina's group had disappeared.

He followed, jogging to catch up. "Wait a second. I'm sorry. Seriously. Really. Honestly." His face magically transformed into a more sincere one. I had this feeling he was faking it, but I couldn't be sure.

I sighed, "Whatever."

"You're too serious about things, you know that that, right?" He lopped beside me, keeping up easily with my fast pace.

I scowled in the dark, "You're too _immature_ about things." It was true. Ever since I met him this morning, I had gotten this vibe floating off of him that screamed, _"Look at me! I'm childish and spoiled! Love me!" _Gods. I had thought that maybe he would be a little bit experienced. He had, after all, retrieved the lightening bolt and returned it to Zeus to clear his own name. You would think that anyone that had done that would be more professional.

"_Immature? _You think I'm immature?" He laughed without humor. "Okay, I get it. You're the big bad bitch who comes here and thinks she can take over things and says whatever she wants to say. But I have something to say to you. _You're _the one who's inexperienced. You just got here. I would shut your mouth if I were you because one day it's defiantly going to get you into something that's inconvenient."

My head shot around at him. He had—he just—did he just tell me off? What the—

"Hey! Guys!" A deep voice came from behind us, interrupting my thoughts—and my plans for a nasty comeback. Grover trotted over and made his way between us, throwing one arm over each of our shoulders. "I'm starving!" He turned to me, his face incredibly too close, "Are you starving? I'm starving."

Percy shrugged off his arm and sighed angrily, "I am."

Grover turned to him and slowly slid his hand from my shoulder, "Dude, what's up with you?"

"Nothing," He kicked at a pebble on the track looking truly upset.

I had said nothing to him but the truth. He had no right to go and look so innocent and depressed.

Grover swiveled his head toward me, clearly expecting me to fill him in.

I shrugged and looked ahead. The pavilion was right in front of us; it's bright lights shone in our faces. The whole place was bustling with kids. Or teenagers. Or both. Whatever. We attained our food, and waited for everyone else to do so before we all threw away a serving. 'A show of gratitude to the gods,' as Grover had put it. Yeah. That was the biggest load of bullshit I'd ever heard.

I managed to steer clear away from Trina throughout dinner, and I had confidence that she hadn't seen me yet. Within the crowd of people here, it wasn't that hard.

"So tomorrow, I'm thinking Percy can teach you some awesome sword fighting techniques. And then Annabelle can give you a Greek lesson or two. And then I could--"

"Have you even consulted these people about this?" Percy interrupted Grover, talking as if he hadn't been one of the people he had mentioned.

Grover looked at me nervously, trying to see if I was offended that Percy didn't want to "show me some awesome sword fighting techniques." I was far from offended. I was. . . aggravated. He was so exasperating. All I had said was that he was immature, and now he was holding this childish grudge against me. That just went to show how adolescent he was.

"Um, Percy, why wouldn't you?" He cut his eyes back to me quickly.

Percy sighed, and apparently decided he wasn't in the mood to argue. "Yeah, sure. I'll 'teach you some awesome sword fighting techniques.'" He said this last part sarcastically, which immediately left flickers of awkwardness in the air.

I pursed my lips and looked away. "I think I'm going to go talk to Trina," I got up and walked away without another word. Of course I wasn't _really _going to go talk to Trina. That would be stupid on my part. I just felt the need to get away from the awkward tension back there. So I walked around, my eyes swiveling to one person to the next, until they landed on a familiar face: Luke.

The corner of his lips lifted into an irresistible side-grin, and he stopped in front of me. "Janelle," He acknowledged.

I gave him a quick smile; one that didn't completely meet my eyes, before looking away. I felt self-conscience suddenly, even though it usually wasn't in my character. "You needed to talk to me?" I shot a look around, making sure no one was paying any attention to us.

He laughed, "Getting straight to the point, are we? We have, what--all night to discuss that? I think we should just enjoy this marvelous food, shall we not?"

Ugh. He wanted to get on "friendly terms," first. Blah. Whatever. I could do that, even though I would rather not. I sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated? I casually leaned closer to him, as if we were about to share this big secret. "I don't have _time. _And no offense, but I'd rather not be seen with you.

He looked down at me, "That's understandable." Instead of looking offended though, he looked amused. "The woods are usually empty around this time. We could slip in there unnoticed." He suggested.

I glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you. We can set up a 'time' right here. Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?"

"Fine, fine. I'm sure your _friends _have set you up with a million things to do tomorrow, so I'll say . . . you can come anytime this week between the hours of one and four."

Um. Okay. So he's given me a time slot. Wow. "Yeah. Sure. Okay," I told him and tried to get around him, so I could make a circle back to Percy and Grover, but Luke grabbed my arm, sending a shock throughout my whole body.

I immediately found myself looking up at him, checking to see if I had been the only one to feel that.

If he had felt anything at all, he was extremely good at hiding it. "Make sure you come alone," His eyes bore into mine.

Of course I was going to come alone. Who else would I bring with me? I nodded, and he let go of my sleeve. I slipped past him, my mind so occupied that I didn't even notice when I walked past Trina.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello!_

_ This chapter is up later than I had wanted it to be, but it's finally here! I originally had planned to post this three days ago, but my lovely friend Jackie, (Karmaric,) was extremely helpful and she helped me improve and revise the whole thing. Thank you so much Jackie! I know it took you forever to review every single sentence. ;P_

_I also want to thank my readers! I honestly didn't think I'd get as many views as I have. Just by getting a hit on my story, it encourages me to keep writing. (: Thanks to everyone! :D_

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

_**Percy**_

She was so stupid. Who did she think she was, _insulting_ me like that? I had only come across a few girls like this one; nice at first, but then controlling in the long shot, and that was _not _something I liked. It was just a second impression of her, but I had this gut deep feeling that I was seeing her for who she truly was when she had snapped at me.

Janelle's insult wasn't going to haunt my every nightmare, thought, or dream. I couldn't let it, because honestly, why would it? I didn't even know her, so why would a strangers opinion bother me? I couldn't fully grasp the concept of why it did.

Rolling over in my bunk, my mind wandered from Janelle to Annabeth. Even though this was another subject that was starting to bother me, I was happy for the small change. Annabeth had seemed a little suspicious about Janelle, and I could understand why, since Janelle wasn't necessarily a regular newcomer. If Grover hadn't been the one to find her first yesterday, I would've probably never even come close to talking to her though. I felt a little leap in my chest as I realized that Annabeth was the reason I was so angry at Janelle. First step to solving the problem is stating the problem, right? Annabeth was apprehensive of Janelle; therefore, I found myself a little cautious around her too. Yes, Annabeth hasn't even met her yet, but I believe she may be a little correct on her assumption. No one knew Janelle, or had ever even heard of her. It was a little weird.

And I truly didn't get why she had snapped at me. All I had done was played a minor joke on her, and she completely jumped down my throat about it. Maybe the experience had reminded her of something? It was kind of a far off thought, but a theory, nonetheless.

Annabeth's absence from yesterdays dinner was kind of odd. She was usually at the gatherings. I hadn't even talked to her since we were on the battle field yesterday after I had talked to Jane for the first time. I vowed to go over to her cabin as soon as my eyes permitted to open properly.

Apparently, Grover was being serious last night about me sword-fighting with Jane the next morning because his half-goat, half-man self arrived at my doorstep, bright and early with her at his side. The slight knocking on the door had no effect whatsoever on getting me to arise from my now extremely comfortable bed, but I cracked my eyes open a little. Luminous sunshine flooded the room, which automatically overpowered my senses. I closed them and buried my face in my cozy pillow. The knocking came again. "Perc! Open up!"

I sighed. He'd never leave if I didn't. I climbed out of bed slowly as the rapping continued. Trudging over to the door, I rubbed my eyes uncomfortably.

As soon as I opened the door, Grover fell forward, catching himself just in time before he fell on top of me. He smiled sheepishly. "Ready?"

I glanced at Janelle who was behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked uneasy, and I wasn't a fool to see that she didn't want to be there; Grover had probably dragged her here kicking and screaming (figuratively of course, even though it could have been in her character,) with him. She was wearing a short sleeved cherry-colored shirt— v-neck of course— that showed off her ebony hair. Her skin looked even more pale in the sun.

I squinted in the overwhelming sunlight, "Does it look like I'm ready?"

Janelle looked off in the distance, pretending she wasn't there, I supposed.

"Dude. You're supposed to be up by the crack of dawn. Remember?" Grover huffed humorously, "Ever since you've put the lightening bolt in it's true place, you've gotten lazy."

He meant it as a joke, of course, but his words reminded me vaguely of the bitter conversation I had had with Jane the night before. I took a deep breath and rubbed my bedhead matted hair. I should have probably made sure I looked at least half way decent before I opened the door. "Yeah, sure. I'll be out in a second."

I shut the door without looking at them again. Apparently going over to Annabeths would have to wait. This was going to be _such_ a fun day.

After showering, dressing, and making sure I was at least a little presentable, I headed out the front door.

Janelle's eyes were fixed upon the ground. It actually appeared to me that she was counting strands of grass. How exciting. The door submitted a loud screech as I pushed forward. Her eyes were immediate, snapping up to meet mine. I looked away.

Grover was laid out next to her with his eyes closed, but he jumped up when he heard the hinges on my my door creak. "Took you long enough!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with."

I saw Grover glance at Jane out of the corner of my eye, again, trying to see if she was offended. She looked pissed only momentarily, but her face quickly regained its regular composure. Great. She was in a bad mood_ again._

I headed toward the open field, trying to stay out of everyone's way while they trailed behind. It was so crazy how everyone could wake up so early and not feel the least bit tired. True, I had once been like this, but Grover was right; ever since I went on that quest with Annabeth and him, I _had_ gotten lazy.

I'd made up my mind to try to fully ignore Janelle until the last moment possible. It was too early in the morning for me to even attempt to get into an argument with her.

Stopping short, I turned once I found myself in an empty area, waiting for them to catch up.

An awkward silence settled around us that Grover seemed oblivious to. He was looking around at the others on the field. I risked a glance at Janelle. She was looking from Grover then back to me.

"Grover. . ." I said hesitantly, hoping he would get the idea. Even though I would really rather not, I knew this lesson was going to have to be one on one. Grover would just get in the way.

He reeled his head back around and read our expressions perfectly. "So, I'm gonna go over there so I don't get killed. But y'all have fun," Grover trotted off towards the sidelines.

I turned to Jane, who was giving me this unenthusiastic look. "Look, I know you don't want to do this. But Grover. . ."

"It's fine. I understand," She said dismissively and twirled her sword around as her eyes slid across the field, looking at the others.

I rose an eyebrow that she didn't see. I had honestly expected some sort of snappy remark from her. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to the situation at hand though. We both didn't want to do this, so why were we?

"Right." I nodded, and raised my sword, getting ready.

Her gaze swiveled back to me, and she gave me an innocent, alarmed glance. "You're not going to teach me anything first?" She asked.

"Oh. Um, yeah." I lowered the sword. She honestly seemed a little handy with a sword, so why would she need me to teach her? _I _hadn't had instructions. I just. . .did it. It should come naturally when you're one of us, right? "So you--"

She spun and jabbed her sword at my leg, unexpectedly. I stopped the blow, my sword clanging against hers, and my head shot up towards her.

"What the _hell._"

She grinned demoniacally, and spiraled her sword up away from mine. I watched as she tried to bring it down on me. Jumping back, I let her weapon hit dead air. As she lost time trying to bring the sword back up, I thrust my own at her. During the first blows, I concentrated on my defense and let my muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay. With every jolt, I realized this wasn't going the way I had originally planned. I had expected a quick defeat and easy humiliation, not an equal opponent, and my simmering anger with Janelle now boiled.

The group of onlookers that had crowded around, who had once chattered and cheered for _me_, became completely silent, and the air rang with the tintinnabulation of the singing blades and the hoarse rasp of both Janelle, and my breaths. Our weapons caught each other high in the air, and we stood belly to belly, face to face. She looked a little startled. We were both breathing heavy, but I didn't relax yet.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered urgently to her.

This question seemed to snap her out of her alarmed state and she grinned cooley before lurching away from me. She then swiped at my fighting arm, and my shirt tore there, revealing now bloodied skin. I cursed, and brought my empty hand to it.

In a fight, there was no time to do anything foolish, even reach for a wound. Everything happens so quickly that the first second, you could be winning, and the next, you'd be on the ground.

To prove this very fact, she closed the space between us and slammed the butt of her sword into my face, and the next thing I knew, I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well. It's been awhile:) I'm extremely sorry I haven't posted in...months? Maybe? I've lost track of time. Anyway, I've hit a MAJOR spot of Writers Block, and I'm currently trying to work that out. (That's why this chapter is so incredibly short. :( )_

_I'm writing on the next chapter right now, and if all goes well, I should have that posted either next week, or the week after._

_Thanks for sticking with me:) I love you all_.

* * *

~Chapter Four~

_**Percy**_

When I awoke, Janelle, Grover, and a bunch of other faces were peering down at me. It took awhile for my vision to come into focus, and the only thing I could really see was a bunch of colors blurring into one big mass. The colors were then replaced by shapes. Shapes that I knew I would not want to be faced with. I squinted my eyes tightly. If I could retain even the smallest hope that my awakening was not inevitable, perhaps it would be true.

"Hey guys, I think he's waking up," A fuzzy voice said.

". . . Or not."

There was a scuffling sound somewhere above me and then a frigid liquid splashed onto my face. My nerves screamed in protest. I jolted upright so fast my head starting spinning once more. I winced and brought my hands up to my head.

"Back up people! He'll be fine if you all give him some breathing room!" Jane yelled at them, and then turned her attention back to me. She looked pissed, as if I had _meant_ to completely embarrass myself in front of everyone. She sighed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I spat at her, and stood quickly;_ much _too quickly, because my sight was starting to go black again. Gods, she hits like a man. I wobbled, trying to make sure both of my feet were underneath me, and waited for my head to stop spinning. I tried to pay no attention to it, but people were starting to whisper. Okay, maybe they weren't whispering. They were more like, blabbing their mouths.

"Woaahh dude, did you see-?"

"I can't believe that just happened."

"Who is that chick? Does anybody know who she is?"

"She's hot."

"Oh my gods, I have to tell-"

I tried to cut off the voices, but failed miserably. I didn't want to admit it, but all of the talking _really_ bothered me for some reason.

"Wow. I didn't expect _that_ to happen."

I glanced up to see Grover, his expression unreadable.

"I was going easy on her. She's a girl." I said quickly, standing up straight.

Janelle twisted her eyebrows and glared at me. "Sure you were, hot-shot. Did the mental hospital test too many drugs on you today?" She put on a mocking pout.

I opened my mouth to say something-even though I didn't know at the time what I was going to say—but Grover clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Okay, guys. I'd love to sit here and watch you two fight it out, but we still have an audience. And while that does make it more interesting, I'm concerned for both of your reputations."

Glancing around, I noticed he was right. A few lingered by, hoping to catch some more action, but then they turned away quickly, and hurried off after Jane glared at them.

"Well. This has been_ so _much fun. But since you obviously can't teach me anything I don't already know, I think I'll just be on my way." Janelle started to walk away, twirling the blade in her hand before slidding it in her sheath.

But Grover stopped her. "Hey! Wait! I have you set up for a Greek lesson with Annabeth, remember?"

Her expression said she had remembered, she had just chosen not to acknowledge it. She turned slightly and her nose flared. But just like that, her face transformed into one of silly forgetfulness. "Oh yeah. I completely forgot." She smiled slightly, but to me, it came off as a little devious. "I really don't think-"

But Grover wasn't listening. He was already leading her away, his hand on her elbow, completely oblivious to her reluctance. "I already told Annabeth we were coming afterward. If you're as good at Greek as you are with the whole fighting ordeal, then it definitely won't take long!"

Jane turned back to me, and the look on her face automatically told me she wanted some kind of help. I grinned, and she returned it with a snarl.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! It's been awhile..._

_Well, I've actually had this one written out for a long time, but I have this rule where I can't post a chapter until the next chapter is complete... I guess I'll just have to make an exception to this one. I have the next chapter . . . half-way written, but I'm in need of serious help on it D: _

_Okay. So, usually before I even begin a story, I write a little of the middle. Part of this is what I started with. :)_

_Note: After much debating, I've decided to use the characterer appearances from the movies instead of the books. :) Well. Mostly. _

_I may have a few descriptions supporting the books too. :)  
_

_Thanks for taking the time to read:)_

* * *

~Chapter Five~

_**Janelle**_

"So you're the new shiny toy everyone's been talking about." Annabeth had glanced up from a book and saw me coming toward the cabin. And that was the first thing she said to me. No hello, no introduction.

I glanced behind me quickly.

She tossed the book into the open window behind her and stood, "Where's Grover?"

I hesitated, still unsure if she was talking to me or not. Her dark hair was swept up into a straggling ponytail, and her blue eyes sized me up. "He went back for Percy," I finally said. There was something about the way she was acting...like she thought she was _better_ than me. I laughed mentally.

She nodded thoughtfully, standing by the stairs with her arms crossed. "You don't want to do this do you?"

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and glanced up at her. I didn't like how she was the one to look down on me. "No," I didn't even hesitate. I wasn't even going to bother being nice to her.

"Good. Cause I don't want to do this either. We'll just... pretend. Alright?"

I liked the way she thought. "Fine by me."

She didn't make an effort to get any more acquainted. Instead, she looked off into the distance, back at the field, before heading to the cabin door.

I took that as my cue to leave. If I ran into Grover, I'd just tell him we'd finished early.

I was kind of unsure of where to go then. I wandered, making sure to keep an eye out for Grover or Percy, until I found myself at a wide tent. The bright colors of the tent clashed with the sweet greens of nature. It looked odd there. I was like a child running after a butterfly then. Without even thinking, I walked into it like the tent itself was pulling me towards it, beckoning me nearer. Once I stepped foot inside, I knew I had set foot into civilization. A blast of cold air hit me in the face so hard I had to squint. Blinking, I took in my surroundings. Somehow, whoever was living here had managed to make the whole place electrical in some way. Devices of all kinds were everywhere. It was kind of ironic really.

It was only after a few seconds that I realized there was someone in the room. Luke was sitting on a beat-up couch parallel to a wide screened television. On the screen, some guy was prancing around with a machine gun in his hands.

I froze where I was, immediately wanting to retreat. I was supposed to meet him, yes, but I really didn't feel up to it right now. I was at the entrance/exit of the tent when he called out, "You're early."

I hesitated, wondering if I could possibly make a run for it. But then he said, "I know who you are and I know why you're really here."

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say for fear that he _really _knew. I mean, I couldn't just blurt something out about it. He could be bluffing. I turned around slowly to face him and crossed my arms, game-face on. I had to admit; I _was _curious as to what he had to say.

He put the video game on pause and walked towards me, stopping only a foot away. Despite all of the electrical thingamabobs in the room, it was actually quite dark in there. A single streak of light found it's way to his face briefly, flashing his white scar.

I narrowed my eyes up at him, and then underneath the shadows, read his expression. I could tell right then that he wasn't just bluffing. He really knew something. His mouth was set in a hard line, as his arctic, wolf-like gray eyes pierced through mine.

Immediately, a plan started forming in my head. As always, if I was in a position such as this, I would have to give him what he wanted. I sighed inwardly. I had to get the upper hand of this situation before I lost control of it completely. "Really?" I smiled slightly before suggestively flicking my tongue at him. It grazed his lips barely, and I watched as his stormy gray eyes faltered for only a few seconds as he struggled to keep control. Oh, I always had fun doing this for the first few minutes.

He stared at my lips for a few moments and then looked back up to hold my gaze, "You're the daughter of Hades and you're here to kill Percy," his voice rose and he didn't even look uncomfortable saying it.

I glanced around quickly, hoping no one had walked by and managed to over hear this, but the turn of the day had sent people into the safety of their cabins before dinner. He could have at least tried to conceal his voice a little, instead of proudly yelling it out to the world. I was in no place to be found out already.

"Sorry," he lowered his voice, noticing my panicked expression.

I raised my eyebrows, "You...don't want anyone to know?"

"Do you?" He shot back.

"Of course not. But you..."

He shook his head, "Look, I want Percy dead just as much as you do. I'm not all for Hades becoming the superior god, but I won't stop you." The statement seemed false. Why _wouldn't_ he stop me? He was either lying, or he was telling the truth, and he was just too lazy to do anything about it.

I tilted my head slightly, taking in this information. He was definitely lying. I just knew it. "How do I know I can trust you?"

He didn't answer at first; he just gazed down at me, as if trying to make me trust him with his eyes. I didn't want to admit it, but I needed someone I could trust. If he was being serious, then I'd have another person on my side, helping me with this. And the more help, the better. Of course, I could do this whole mission alone, but with Luke's help, I could get it finished easier, and more quickly. While I was contemplating this, secretly hoping that whatever he was saying was _real_, I fully zoned out, apparently at the wrong time too. When I snapped out of it, I was still looking up at Luke. We seemingly had come a little bit closer to each other than we had started out, and he was now almost pressed up against me with his fingers laced around my wrist. How the hell had that happened?

Part of me was still in another world, making decisions, while the other half was standing here with him. Sealing this deal would be easy now. I kiss him, and he'd probably be mine forever, following my orders like a little minion. I tilted my chin slightly; I was obviously going to have to make the first move. And that's all I had to do. He closed the space between us and pressed his lips to mine. All in all, it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. His lips were soft, and the kiss itself wasn't too much, or too less of anything. His hand dropped from my wrist and wrapped around my waist, pressing me closer to him, and I had my hand raised, almost touching his face, when I heard them. The voices floated up from the pathway behind the trees that were, in a sense, a complete world away. My hand changed tracks in the middle of actions and instead, I pushed away from him.

"She'll get over it, man," Grover was saying. "You didn't even do anything. She has nothing to be mad over."

My head was, again, a little behind, and I was taking too long to find a hiding spot. After awhile, I just decided to stand there. If I got lucky, they wouldn't even look in here. They didn't really have a reason to, did they?

Luke was watching me with a slightly confused expression.

Percy and Grover saw Luke and I at the exact moment we saw them. They came around the bend of the trail, and came to a complete stop. I was frozen to the spot, watching them, watch us. I could see them trying to make out the situation in there heads, trying to figure out why I was in here with _Luke._

Fortunately, Luke was farther away from me than he had been before, so I didn't think they'd jump to conclusions.

"What the hell are you doing in there, Jane?" Percy said.

I immediately found it a little odd that he took an interest in what I did in my spare time, since we didn't exactly have a healthy, happy relationship. I opened my mouth to say the first thing that came to my head, because I hadn't exactly planned on this happening. "I was just walking by...Luke called me in here. Have you seen this place? It's pretty amazing." I thought I sounded pretty stupid, and I wished I had said something else instead. And when Percy scoffed, I _really_ wished I had said something different.

But then he just sighed and walked towards us. "Seriously, Luke? Stay away from her, or I'm gonna kick your ass. _Again._" He linked his arm in mine and preceded to pull me away from the tent.

"Anytime, anyplace, bitch," Luke sounded vaguely tired, as if he and Percy constantly had this rivalry and it was growing a tad bit old for him.

Percy rolled his eyes, but of course, we were turned away from Luke, so he didn't see. Percy dragged me down the pathway, with Grover scrambling to catch up. Once I was sure they both weren't looking, I looked back at the tent where Luke still stood. Our eyes met for the briefest moment, and a silent partnership was confirmed.

After we got a good distance down the track I said, " Since when do you care about the people I hang out with?"

Percy's dark hair fell in his eyes and he didn't hesitate to answer, "I don't." He unhooked himself from me. "But Luke...he's the real deal. He's not safe. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't care. But it's him. And that changes things."

"Yeah. You have to stay away from him," Grover implied.

"Have you guys ever thought... that maybe people change?" They looked at me like I had just confessed I was planning on sending the world to mass destruction. It wouldn't hurt if I tried to ease up their outlook on him. It would be a little harder for me if I couldn't be seen with Luke, seeing as that he's on my side.

"Not Luke," Percy said simply.


End file.
